The fifeteenth member,
by Et-chan2356
Summary: Karmillixia, the fifeteenth member has been summoned into Organization 13,but she doesn't want to open up to anyone...except Xion.  Rated M for violence and language. BTW her name is prounounced Car-Milli-sha
1. Chapter 1

The fifteenth member, Karmillixia was the new member of Organization 13, problem is…. She doesn't want to open up to anybody except Xion. Rated M for language and violence.

"I'd like to announce a new member of this fine Organization, number 15 Karmillixia.'' Xemnas said as he summoned the newest member of the Organization, after he announced Karmillixia's name she stepped forward onto the walkway and stop when she was finally at the center of it.

"The melodious Halo.'' The hooded Karmillixia looked up at most of the members and walked out of room figuring it would be pointless to stay any longer. After she left in Where Nothing Gathers she went inside the Grey Room, she heard heeled boots walk her way 'That's either Xion or Larxene, hopefully it's Xion.' She thought with concern, unfortunally it wasn't Xion it was the bitch of the crew Larxene.

"That's my spot.'' Larxene said with an angry look on her face. Karmillixia didn't reply yet she only walked out of the room and went into her room, laid on her back looking up into the ceiling, after a while Karmillixia closed her eyes and fell into the darkness.

''_Momma, what are those strange creatures? They look like mini people!'' The young Karmillixia laughed at the Giga Shadows that were falling all over each other to her amusement, Karmillixia continue clapping and cheering. Suddenly the Giga Shadows starting mutation into NeoShadows causing Karmillixia to stop completely, her mother saw the creature and tried to pull Karmillixia away._

_Karmillixia was too busy studying the movements of the new Shadows and ignored her mother cries to get away from it; it sprang at Karmillixia causing her to tremble in fear. He clenched her fists and closed her eyes, nothing happened? Karmillixia opened her eyes and saw her mother bleeding on the ground; Karmillixia started screaming in terror as she saw her mother eyes roll to the back of her head.~_

Karmillixia shot up and noticed she was covered in sweat and tears. She heard loud noises coming from the outside of her door, it sounded like Xion. What did she want? Karmillixia walked towards her door and opened it to see a worried Xion standing there with trembling eyes.

"A-Are you ok? I heard screaming in here and I thought you was getting attacked.'' Xion said with a shaky breath. Wait why did Xion even care about Karmillixia's nightmare thus her screaming? Karmillixia continued starting at Xion who was starting to calm down a bit. Karmillixia just simply shook her head giving Xion a sign that she was ok.

"That's good, um…. Do you want to hang out to get to know each other better? I mean if you don't want to that's fine.'' Xion asked nervously while Karmillixia just stared at her with blank eyes, she nodded which caused a big smile to spread on Xion's face. Karmillixia decided to smile a bit as well but Xion wasn't able to see it since Karmillixia had her hood on.

"Great! Um… I'll see you later on I guess.'' Xion said as she ran towards her room, Karmillixia decided to shut her door and go back to sleep, 'Xion will probably wake me up when she's ready to go. I wonder where we're going in the first place anyways.' She thought excitedly.

A few hours later Karmillixia heard gentle knocks on her door, she sprang up and opened the door. It wasn't Xion but it was Saix. 'Oh lord, here comes boring ass missions.' She thought tiredly, the last thing she wanted to wake up to was Saix, out of ALL people….why him?

"_Lord Xemnas has requested your presence in an hour, we shall have a meeting to determine your strength against Larxene.''_ Saix said as he handed Karmillixia some documents for the battle.

_No. XII LARXENE_

_Wields sharp knives and a sharper tongue. Her __**lightning**__ strikes as quick as her temper._

_Weapon: Knives_

'Oh, good a lightning wielder. Well this battle is going to be easy, I hope she likes it nice and rough because I don't hold back for anyone.' Karmillixia thought as she turned the document into musical notes which soon vanished. She simply nodded and headed back for bed leaving her door open, Saix soon made his departure leaving the room silent.  
Karmillixia simply stared up into space waiting for Xion to knock on her door but Xion never did and when she heard another knock on her door she excitedly opened the door and saw Dog-boy again.

"It's time to go Karmillixia.'' Saix said as he starting walking down the halls, Karmillixia wasn't far behind him. After several turns they finally made it to Castle Oblivion, Larxene and Xemnas was already inside waiting for the two of them. Xemnas only had a smirk on her face while Larxene, being the bitch that she is, also had a devilish smirk on her face as well. Saix and Karmillixia walked up to the two of them and Saix greeted himself while Karmillixia gave everyone in the castle the silent treatment.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to at least say "hello" or "good morning" to us.'' Larxene said with a fed up tone in her voice, Karmillixia wanted to just pounce on Larxene and kill her but it took all of her willpower not to. Karmillixia just simply turned her head and stared at the long narrow walls that were before her.

"Why do I even bother talking to a big-boobed bimbo.'' Larxene said in defeat. True Karmillixia did have a big bust but at least she wasn't a Z-cupped or something crazy and stupid like that.

Karmillixia once again kept her mouth shut as she continued looking at the walls. There was nothing but silence in the castle until Xemnas broke the silence with a simply command.

"Larxene and Karmillixia, I want you the both of you to start battling each other now. We will see how powerful you are Karmillixia.'' Karmillixia just simply nodded and took a few steps back before getting into position, Larxene summoned her knives and lightning surrounded her. Karmillixia decided to go easy on the blonde bitch and not use her weapon nor her music notes.

"You may now begin.'' Saix said with a smirk on his face.

Larxene was the first to make a move; she summoned her lightning to strike at Karmillixia [which she dodged easily.] and suddenly appeared in front of Karmillixia and kicked her into a wall causing Karmillixia to cringe in pain a bit. Larxene simply smirked and laughed while Karmillixia dusted herself off,

The laughing stopped when Karmillixia took her turn to sprang forth at Larxene but only caused Larxene to jump high in the air. When Larxene was close enough to Karmillixia, Karmillixia pushed Larxene's weight causing her to move a little to the side. Before Larxene's body hit the ground she threw two knives at Karmillixia [which she smacked out of the way causing a huge cut to appear on her hand.]

Larxene landed on her side but recovered quickly, she threw 2 more knives at Karmillixia [in which she dodged.] and another threw 4 knives at her this time, something was up though. The 2 pairs of knives were really close to each other which made it look like there were only 2 knives being thrown at her.

Karmillixia saw through the illusion and just pushed them out the way, but another knife suddenly appeared and Karmillixia didn't have time to react. Larxene smirk but the smirk soon vanished when Karmillixia caught the knife between her teeth; she spat the knife out thus spitting out blood and decided to end the battle.

Karmillixia jumped high in the air and did a little flip in the air dodging the knife thrown at her again.

'That idiot, if she's in mid-air I can kill her for good!' Larxene thought with a cocky smile on her face, she ran at Karmillixia but she was kicked in the head with Karmillixia's heels.

"AX KICK!" Karmillixia shouted causing Larxene to kneel down in pain.

Karmillixia landed on both of her feet and looked at Larxene with cold eyes.

"So you finally decided to show us your true face, eh?'' Larxene said with a cocky smile on her face once again. Karmillixia had long blue hair that was down to her lower back, she had pale skin with baby blue eyes that were dead.

Karmillixia side kicked Larxene away from her causing Larxene to be knocked out cold. She put her hood back on and stood in front of Xemnas waiting for his next command.

Xemnas just simply smirked and ordered Saix to carry the unconscious Larxene back to the World That Never Was.

Karmillixia hated all of the titles given to each room; she hated how they reminded her how she was a Nobody who succumbed to the darkness. She hated it all. She also knew Xemnas's motives for retrieving Kingdom Hearts; she knew that he wasn't going to use Kingdom Hearts to obtain his own heart. He was simply carrying on a lie so that the other Nobodies can keep dreaming on. She hated how Xemnas looked down on most of the Nobodies including herself as idiots.

But she couldn't let Xemnas know that she well aware of his plans, even if she did tell him and tried to stop him it wouldn't work, Xemnas is the strongest Nobody of them all.

After they left Castle Oblivion Karmillixia decided to relax in the Grey room.

'At least this room has a name that fits itself.' She thought irritably. She heard annoying chatter from the other Nobodies on how boring their missions were and then she saw Xion approach her with a kind and gentle smile on her face.

"Welcome back Karmillixia.'' She said gently as she took a seat next to Karmillixia.

"Thanks.'' Xion suddenly gasped and gave a shocking look on her face.

"Is there something wrong?'' Karmillixia said a bit shocked from Xion's unexpected reaction.

"Oh…N-No it's nothing, that's just the first time I heard you speak is all.''

"Oh come now Xion, your making me sound like a hermit.'' Then Karmillixia thought about it, she was always a loner ever since she witnessed her mother's death. She would never open up to anyone except her father who had also died. She thought about how nice it would be to open up to Xion, since Xion is too nice to twist things around and ditch Karmillixia.

"Oh so the little poppet decided to talk.'' Said a voice from the distance. The hooded figure started walking towards Karmillixia and Xion, the man had a California Surfer accent, he wasn't very short nor was he tall. Just an average height.

''And who exactly are you if I may ask?'' Said Karmillixia as she crossed both her arms and legs.

"I'm number 2, Xigbar.''

"Ok that's all I wanted to know, can you go away now?''

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?''

"It's not harsh, I just don't like you.'' Karmillixia got up and walked out of the Grey Room and into her own room.

I had a good reason to make Karmillixia a bit rude D:

Because of her parent's death she's been having a hard time opening up to people even though she didn't even have a heart anymore.

'_I keep on fighting against god in such a dirty cruel place, my left arm has been blown off and my wings have been teared off, I keep on fighting against god in such a dirty cruel place, my right arm is full of scars and I devoted everything._

~PREVIEW~

'Why do you care about a hooded doll?'

'Got it memorized Karmillixia, now don't die on me.'

'I won't.'

'Why do you care about Xion anyways? We are Nobodies that can't even feel, why do you care about Xion!'

A scream shattered the silence and blood trickled everywhere, Xion fell onto the ground with a pool of blood surrounding her

"XION!"

'Serves her right… I told her to stay away from me.'

~End of Preview~


	2. Chapter 2, Day 2

Day 2,

Karmillixia was in the Grey Room listening to Demyx play his sitar [horribly.] and she wanted to take the sitar and knock him upside the head with it just to shut him up. But she sat on the sofa waiting patiently for the other members to come and take up their missions. That would take an hour so Karmillixia just decided to head to her room but she bumped into Axel on the way there. It seems that Axel had just woken up and was looking for the bathroom.

'It's 2:57 in the afternoon, why the hell are you waking up now?' Karmillixia thought as she stared into Axel's emerald eyes.

"I know I'm sexy and all but you don't have to stare at me like that.'' Axel said sarcastically with a smirk on his face. Karmillixia just walked past him and appeared at her door, before she was even able to open it Axel started walking towards her. He didn't have that dumb goofy smirk on his face this time but he had a concerned look on his face. What's up with him?

"You know, I heard Saix and Xemnas talking about Larxene's defeat, and they wanna keep testing you so their using me as your next opponent.''

"Why you? I'd rather fight Saix himself then you.'' She said with a concerned look her face, [not that he was actually able to see it in the first place since she had her hood on.]

"Who knows, I'm guessing their just gonna make you fight all of us including himself. Oh the name's Axel, Got it memorized Karmillixia? Now don't die on me.'' Axel said as he started walking down the halls, Karmillixia die? Ha! He's the one who needs to watch his back, she may be a short teenager and all but she certainly was no pushover when it came to fighting. True Larxene did get a couple of good hits on her but that was only because she was holding back. Karmillixia opened her door and entered her room and immediately fell onto her bed. She looked at her gloved hand and remembered the scars Larxene left from the battle.

"Stupid me, I forgot… I can't deflect weapons like I was able to. I'll have to be more careful when it comes to weapons.''

Karmillixia laid on her back and stared up unto her ceiling, their was absolutely nothing to do in the boring castle, not that she can actually feel boredom in the first place anyways.

She heard a small knock on her doors, she didn't really feel like getting up and she figured it would be Saix barking at her to get to her missions. So she shouted

"The door is open!'' She tilted her head a bit to see who it was, it wasn't Saix but it was none other than Xion with an innocent little smile on her face. Karmillixia soon smiled and sat up and said

"So what's up Xion?''

"Oh nothing much but Saix assigned a mission for both of us and I just wanted to inform you about that.''

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me.'' Karmillixia just simply laid back down onto her own bed with both of her hands behind her head.

"No problem, I think Larxene and Axel have a mission together as well so we might see them while doing our own mission.'' Xion said as her smile vanished as soon as she said Larxene's name,

Seems like Xion doesn't like Larxene either, Karmillixia's smile also vanished when Larxene's name was mentioned. Karmillixia soon got off her bed and walked out of her room with Xion, the headed to the Grey Room and it seemed that Larxene and Axel had already left for their missions so the pair finally found Saix and walked towards him as Karmillixia covered both of her ears from Demyx playing on his sitar. Karmillixia bent down and whispered in Xion's ears.

"Does Demyx always play his sitar like that?'' Xion moved towards Karmillixia's ears and whispered back,

"Yes he does. Hopefully you'll get used to that.'' Karmillixia automatically doubted that, because of her power in music she was also a perfectionist when it came to sitar playing. But she didn't want to kick Demyx's teeth in just yet since she was still a new member and all. So Saix finally told them their mission which was to collect hearts as usual, but in Agrabah.

'Great in a desert, we already have these long cloaks on…..' Karmillixia thought irritably as she opened a portal to Agrabah and Xion soon followed.

They arrived at Agrabah and saw Axel and Larxene up ahead talking to each other, Axel looked like he just wanted to ditch Larxene right on the spot while Larxene was still being flirty towards him.

Karmillixia was the only one who noticed the two of them while Xion was staring up into the sky probably daydreaming. Karmillixia snapped her fingers and brought Xion back to Earth,

"Ok let's look for some heartless, shall we?'' Karmillixia said while putting both of her arms into the air in excitement while Xion just giggled and nodded. The two of them decided to split up and meet up later and share details and information with each other.

Karmillixia soon ran west and found two Spring Metals tormenting a local young child.

Karmillixia summoned her Halo like weapon, hence her name and ran towards the two Heartless.

She threw her halo at both of the Spring Metals but only managed to kill one of them since the other one dodged the halo. The halo soon came back and Karmillixia skillfully caught the huge halo in one of her hands, she soon got into position and ran at the other Spring Metal, but it created a tornado which caused Karmillixia to fly back a bit. She soon summoned her music notes which struck the Spring Metal as if it was lightning. She soon caught the halo in her hands once again and turned it into a spring of music notes and ran off to look for Xion.

That would probably take forever so she decided to just make a portal to Xion's location, when she came out of the portal she saw Xion talking to both Larxene and Axel.

Larxene looked like she was tormenting Xion since Xion had 'dishearten' written all over her face,

Karmillixia soon walked by them and greeted the 3 of them.

"Welcome back Karmillixia.'' Xion said with a warm smile on her face.

"Ugh the last person I want to see is you.'' Larxene said as she sighed.

"Same here let me guess… you don't want to see me because you're afraid I'll kick your ass again. Is that it Larxene?'' Larxene growled as she summoned her knives.

"Useless violence now, Larxene give it a rest. We're still on duty here.'' Axel said as he put both of his hands on his skinny hips.

"Are you sure your not anorexic?'' Karmillixia asked as she raised an eyebrow. Axel stood silent for a second as Larxene laughed her ass off. Xion giggled a bit as well as Axel decided to pretend like he was sad and pouted.

"I am not anorexic, I'm just skinner then the rest of the males.''

"Dude, your almost as skinny as Larxene.''

"OK back to the subject, how many hearts did you two collect?'' Axel said as he suddenly changed the subject.

"I only found two Spring Metals and of course I took care of them.'' Karmillixia told Axel.

"I found four Red Nocturnes. But that was about it.'' Xion also said to Axel.

"Wow you guys are lame. Axel and I found so many heartless.'' Larxene said as she put both of her hands on her hips while she still held onto her knives.

"Good for you, and you do realize Axel was asking both me and Xion how many hearts we collected thus meaning we don't give a fuck what you two did.'' Karmillixia said as she turned her attention to Larxene who looked like she was just ready to kill Karmillixia.

"No one talks to me like that, the last time we met I just simply went easy on your ass but now I'm just ready to kill you!''

"I want to do the same thing!" Karmillixia said as she summoned her weapon with music notes surrounding her.

"Guys, we have a time limit with Saix remember?'' Xion said worriedly, also with a shaky breathe. But even though she said that Karmillixia didn't give a damn, neither did Larxene.  
Larxene and Karmillixia soon ran each other and sparred with only their weapons, Axel just simply stood there and watched the two spar while Xion was pleading them not to resort to violence.

Larxene and Karmillixia soon landed their feet on the ground and ran at each other again and were so close into knocking each other down with their weapons until Xion ran in front of them causing the two of them to stop.

"Get the fuck out the way Xion or I'll take you down along with that blue headed bitch!" Larxene warned Xion. Xion shook her head and continued to stand in front of Larxene holding both of her arms blocking her path.

"Move Xion!" Larxene warned again as small lightning bolts started to come her way. This didn't faze Xion not one bit as she continued standing there blocking her path.

"Dammit I said move! Now next time listen!'' Larxene flew towards Xion and stabbed her with her own knives and then kicked Xion out the way moving her towards Axel's way.

Axel soon ran towards Xion who was trying to stand.

"Oh my god '' Karmillixia said as she ran towards Xion while Larxene smirked and walked towards Xion's way.

"I'm fine, I'm ok.'' Xion soon stand up while holding her arms in pain.

"We have to go and report this to Saix, weather he likes it or not.'' Axel said with a nervous tone, Xion simply shook her head and put a smile on her face.

"I'm fine Axel please do not treat me like a child. See I'll prove to you guys that I'm ok.'' Xion soon starting walking away from there but didn't make it far. Everything seemed fine until Xion collapsed and blood trickled everywhere, Karmillixia eyes widened in horror and she screamed in pain, anger and horror as she saw another person she cared for on the ground with a blood of pool surrounding her.

* * *

Xion soon awakened and she was in the infirmary with her wounds closed up with bandages wrapped around her torso and her arms. She saw Roxas sitting on a chair asleep, Axel was leaning on a wall asleep, Karmillixia was asleep on Xion's bed with her hood down revealing her face and her long blue hair shining in the moonlight. [The lights were also off.] And she noticed Demyx had his sitar in his hands while he was also asleep while sitting down in chair in an awkward position [Demyx was lazily holding his sitar that looked like it was basically being dragged on the ground while one leg was on the arm of one of the chairs while the other leg was on the ground.]

Xion soon laid back down onto the hospital bed and went back to bed with a smile, happy that her friends were with her by her side.

Karmillixia soon woke up in the middle of the night and walked into the Grey Room. She just stared out into the windows looking at Kingdom Hearts; she heard footsteps approaching her so she quickly turned around and saw Saix with a blank look on his face, as usual.

"Tell me one thing Karmillixia, why do you care about a hooded doll such as Xion?''

Karmillixia gasped in shock at Saix's question. Then she smirked remembering that Saix didn't really like Xion because she wasn't a true Organization member.

"I care about Xion because she reminds me of someone I care for, and besides why not? Xion is probably the kindest member here well besides Luxord. You may give a damn about her but I do.''

Saix stood there looking into Karmillixia's eyes that almost lit up the room. Saix soon closed his eyes and smirked.

"That was an interesting answer, but how can you really care for Xion since you do not have a heart?''

"Hey just like everybody in this damn Organization, put on a fake smile and say everything is going to be ok. We all act like we have hearts to keep our blood pumping and going, so we all have different personalities. This means we all have something or somebody we care for, Axel cares for his friends, Larxene cares about herself which is not a surprise. Demyx cares about his sitar and I care about Xion because she reminds me of someone important that used to be in my life thus because of her personality. Get where I'm coming from Saix?''

"So if she didn't remind you of this 'person' you wouldn't even talk to her? Is that what your saying?''

Saix asked as he had a confused look on his face. Karmillixia just simply sighed and said

"Actually in the beginning Xion decided to have my back and because of her generosity I feel like I should do the same thing. I care about Xion because she's my friend. That's what friends do. You wouldn't understand since the only person you really talk to is Xemnas.''

Saix smirked again and said

"Well just don't get too attached to that doll or this Organization, I have a feeling you will be destroyed during your missions.''

"I won't. It's nice to know that you don't give a damn about my safety but thank you for stopping by and asking me all these questions about me and Xion.'' Karmillixia soon walked past Saix and into her room.

Larxene soon walked into the Grey Room and sat on a sofa and whispered to herself.

"Why do you care about Xion anyways? We are Nobodies that can't even feel, why do you care about Xion!''

_To what color am I dyed? The size of the different things changes because of the difference of the dyed color, I can grow up if it dyes to good people color, I want to dye me such a color._

_To what color am I dyed? The color to be dyed changes under the influence of the private life, I degenerate if it dyes to villan color. The color for which I hope is a color with high brightness._

~PREVIEW~

'Xion! How are you feeling today?'

'Let me guess your trying to fit in with out little trio aren't you?'

'What the hell are you talking about Axel?'

'You requested to see me sir?'

'Yes….go to Wonderland and deal with our little Keyblade Bearer.'

'Hello Sora' Karmillixia soon revealed her face and said 'it's been a long time, Sor-Sor.'

~End of preview~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, day 4…..the Final Chapter.

Xion was sitting in her bed peacefully reading a book about different types of Heartless until she heard a knock on the door, she assumed it would neither be Roxas or Axel checking on her so she smiled and said "Come in."

Xion eyes widened when she saw Karmillixia with her hood down with a warm smile on her. Karmillixia walked towards Xion and sat on a chair that was next to Xion's bed.

"How are ya feeling today, Xion?'' It took Xion a while to respond since she was still staring into Karmillixia's bright blue eyes that were sparkling from the sun's light. Xion snapped out of her trance when Karmillixia repeatedly called Xion's name and kept waving her hand in her face as well.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm doing great now. My wounds are starting to heal a lot faster than I thought.'' Xion said with a shade of red on her cheeks from embarrassment, Karmillixia saw this and laughed out loud causing Xion to blush even more.

"It's not funny!'' Xion pretended to pout but soon joined the laughter with Karmillixia, the laughter stopped when Axel and Saix entered the room, Axel looked as if he was disappointed to see Karmillixia in the room with Xion and Saix looked as if he was ready to give out missions.

"I guess the party's over.'' Karmillixia said as she closed her eyes and sighed. She waved goodbye to Xion and walked towards the door but was stopped by Saix. She gave him a confusing look and requested to see her outside. When they were outside of Xion's room, Saix handed Karmillixia a document.

"What's this for?''

"Lord Xemnas has requested to see you in an hour in Where Nothing Gathers.''

"But why?''

"I do not know, Xemnas has never told me why he requested your presence.''

"I see.'' Karmillixia walked towards the Grey Room but felt someone grab her arm, she turned around ready to kick that person's ass but it was only Axel.

"Axel! What do you want and why are you holding onto my arm like that?'' Karmillixia pulled her arm away and looked at Axel as if he was crazy.

"Be honest with me Karmillixia, your trying to get into our little trio, aren't you?'' Karmillixia just blinked her eyes twice. What trio?

"What the hell are you talking about Axel?''

"You know what I'm talking about!'' Axel shouted thus shocking Karmillixia, she knew Axel was always a smartass but she never knew he had the emotion "Anger" inside of him.

"If I knew what you were talking about, I wouldn't ask you what you were talking about. What trio?''

"Me, Roxas and Xion.''

"Oooh, the AkurokuShio trio?'' Karmillixia looked up unto the ceiling to avoid Axel's glare.

"How nice to even give it a name. But do not try to squirm your way in.''

"Why the hell would I try to be friends with both you and Roxas, I can care less about the two of you. And I already know you don't even like Xion so you can't really call her your friend.''

That certainly shut Axel up for a while, but he kept staring at Karmillixia with wide eyes. She just struck a nerve.

"Now if you excuse me, I gotta go see what the hell our lovely superior wants.'' She walked past Axel and walked towards Where Nothing Gathers. She walked in the room and saw that Xemnas was already sitting down in one of the thrones. She walked towards the walkway and just stood there, waiting for Xemnas's command.

"You requested to see me sir?'' She saw Xemnas smirk a bit.

"I would like you to go to Wonderland and "talk" to the Keyblade Bearer.''

Karmillixia gasped a bit, she was going to see Sora? Her childhood friend? Her face glowed with excitement and happiness.

"What do you want me to do with him?'' A blue card appeared in Xemnas's hand and he threw it at Karmillixia in which she caught it easily. She looked at it and it looked like Castle Oblivion. Why would Sora want a map to Castle Oblivion?

"What is he going to do with this?''

"In a couple of days, some of the members of Organization 13 will proceed into Castle Oblivion for testing, Sora will eliminate the traitors that are living among us.'' Before Xemnas could finish his sentence Karmillixia cut him off asking him about the traitors of Organization 13.

He simply answered with an "I'm not sure.'' And she hoped Larxene would go into Castle Oblivion after what she's done to Xion.

"If you want to know who's going so badly, go into the Grey Room and their shall be a list of 2 of the traitors and most of the other members who are also going. Don't worry your not going to Castle Oblivion otherwise I wouldn't be able to continue my research on you.''

Karmillixia scowled at Xemnas before leaving the room. She walked into the Grey Room and checked the list of the people who was going to Castle Oblivion.

Marluxia.

Larxene

Axel

Vexen

Zexion

Lexaeus

Karmillixia sighed in relief that her and Xion wasn't on the list but she decided…why not pay her lost childhood friend a visit? It'll be a nice reunion and hopefully he'll remember her.

* * *

A couple days passed and Karmillixia successfully snuck in Castle Oblivion with the other Organization members, she decided why not be a little spy on her way there while trying to find Sora.

Of course since she was a spy she arrived earlier then all the other members and she was hiding in the lower basement of the castle and hacked into the security program that controlled the cameras and the magnetic orbs that surely Marluxia and the others will use to keep an eye on Sora.

After hours of sitting in the lower basement waiting for the other arrives she looked on the monitor and saw that Sora had just arrived in the castle but with company. She towered over the computer and saw a huge duck, a huge dog with a weird outfit on.

"Donald and Goofy? I haven't seen those two morons since I was 6 years old.'' Karmillixia said to herself and she laughed a bit, she quickly turned the computer off when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and into the lower basement. She quickly used a Portal of Darkness and ran inside of it appearing in the castle's middle floor.

She only saw Vexen, Zexion and Lexaeus, where was Marluxia, Larxene and Axel? She had to find them fast in order to hide from them, she then realized that she was only able to access the basement's control system, she cursed to herself and ran through a door. She then saw Sora and his gang of friends.

He quickly summoned his keyblade and launched at her causing Karmillixia to rely on her instincts and kick him dead in the stomach. She quickly regretted her action as she knocked Sora out cold with one simple kick. Donald and Goofy soon started attacking Karmillixia with their weapons, Goofy was the first one to attack as he threw his shield at Karmillixia as if it was a flying disco, she summoned her own weapon and deflected back at Goofy causing it smack Goofy flat on his face. Donald used his wizard staff to summon ice and lightning at Karmillixia. He turned the floor into ice and starting sliding into a wall himself. Karmillixia just looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"What the hell Donald! Don't you know how to use magic? Your such a wiz at it, how do you manage to turn the entire floor into ice!''

"Shut up! I'll show you what I got!'' Donald said as he summoned his lighting again, lightning was one of the main elements Karmillixia was able to dodge. Karmillixia just simply vanished and appeared in front of Donald causing him to gasp loudly.

"Before you attack Donald, I want you to check something out. Remember the blue haired girl that use to come to King Mickey's castle whenever she needed advice?'' It took Donald a while to finally get the question.

"Rika! Yes I remember her, what about her!'' Sora starting walking towards Karmillixia and so did Goofy, Karmillixia turned around and faced Sora before she took off her hood and revealed her face to her childhood friend.  
"It's been a while, Sor-Sor. Do you remember me?''

Sora's eyes widened before he had a huge smile on his face.

"Rika! It's been like what, 3 years since I last saw you! After the incident you suddenly shut down on all of us.''

"I didn't shut down on you guys, I was still a bit depressed over the events that happened in my life is all. You would do the same thing after you witnessed your family getting killed by stupid Heartless and demons.'' Karmillixia's smile soon vanished and a tear ran down her face which Sora soon wiped off her face. Karmillixia gasped a bit and touched her own face, was she crying? Was she sad? How is that possible? She is a Nobody without a heart thus having no emotions…. how was she able to feel?

She put a hand on her chest but felt no heartbeat then she thought.

'I'm not a real Nobody, I'm nothing more than a program used to record everybody's movements, voices, and even appearances. Maybe the mechanical chain inside of me is also pumping emotions inside of me.'

"Listen Sora, I can't stay for long. But watch your back around Organization 13, their after you. That's why you suddenly attacked me because you thought I was one of them. True I am one of them but my time will be up soon anyways.''

"What are you talking about? What do you mean your time will be up soon?''

"Sora in my human life before my mother was killed she ordered assassins to kill my father and they succeeded. I screamed at my mother because of her sin but I couldn't attack her… I couldn't hurt her since she was in a cell like cage in a underground prison. But months passed and my mother was killed by Heartless trying to protect me, and I soon witnessed my own twin sister's death because of her condition in health. I soon became an orphan and lived with my cousins. They were nice to me for about 4 months until they starting attacking me with things such as canes or glass bottles.

I just couldn't take it anymore so I succumbed to the darkness and had no problem self abusing myself. So one day I put a knife to my head and continued stabbing my skull…. I jabbed and jabbed and jabbed it into my skull, when I fell onto the ground bleeding to death I thought my life was ending but it turns out I was only fainting from blood loss. My cousins rescued me and got me to a hospital, they acted so scared because of what I did to myself until we got back home and they went back to beating me with things. I was like a corpse except I had a pulse. Xemnas soon found me and I offered my heart to Kingdom Hearts, I became a program that allows myself to copy data from other people or other Heartless. Soon I'll take on a another form that won't even be myself…. I'll look just like Xemnas except more womanly. I only have a week left to live, once I do this I'll move into my other form but my form will die out in 4 hours. I was never meant to exist.'' Karmillixia soon put a fake smile on her face and put her hood back on.

"It was nice to see my childhood friend once again.'' Karmillixia soon opened a Portal of Darkness and entered it.

She appeared by the entrance but before she was even able to open the door to the outside world she felt 3 knives go into her back. She turned around and saw Larxene with a sly smirk on her face.

Karmillixia fell on her back thus making the knives go deeper into her back. She watched as Larxene walked towards her and put her heel onto Karmillixia's stomach.

"That was our final battle…and I won.'' Karmillixia lolled away into the darkness leaving a surprised Larxene.

* * *

Karmillixia came back to the main castle and ran to the infirmary. She took the knives out of her back and her wounds closed automatically but she turned around a saw a trail of blood.

"Oh lord….'' She whispered, she moved her hand as if it was a snake and the trail of blood soon came off the floor like it paper.

She balled her hand into a fist and blood vanished. She closed her eyes and saw nothing but JIS codes. The numbers were read as

"37 5A 32 45 3A 3A 58 46 45 58 40 32, 45 58 40 32, 17 5A 32 45 3A 3A 58 46 45 58 40 32….. 45 58 40 32…..'' Karmillixia gasped a bit at what the codes were saying to her, she sighed in defeat and noticed that her end will come sooner then she expected. She only had till today and tomorrow to live.

So she went outside in the blazing sun and her skin automatically starting to turn into computer chips.

Her hair was now longer, which was down to her calf.

She lost all the color in her hair and one of her eyes was blazing red while the other one was hazel.

Her Organization uniform also started to mutate as well as the top of the cloak turned into a mini shirt that only went up to her abdomen, her pants turned into a short black mini skirt with ripped leggings as a decoration,

She also had chains on her shirt and she had black arm warmers but kept her organization gloves.

She saw Xemnas walk outside with a smirk on his face, same with Saix who was not too far behind Xemnas. She saw a worried Xion who came outside with Roxas. The rest of the members who were inside of the castle came out and saw Karmillixia in her computerized state.

She turned to them and both of her eyes glowed blazing Red.

"5C 40 3C 5C 58 2E 33 3C 50 26 34 43 3F 3C 43…..38 57 32 4A 53 3C 2E 3C 26 43 5E 3C 36.'' Karmillixia said out loud in a robotic voice which shocked everybody except Xemnas and Saix.

"Now let us witness our marvelous experiment. Rika Yoshidyama, the Voice Synthesizer of Organization 13.

The number in Karmillixia's head started to process to fast for her, while she was trying to keep up with it she kneeled down onto the floor while glaring daggers at Xemnas.

'' 36,36,5E,54,36,45,32,34,25,5D,36,…...''

Xemnas smirk soon vanished when he released Karmillixia was chanting the wrong codes. He soon got out his weapons as Karmillixia suddenly launched at him with her mutated Halo weapon, the halo was also covered in computer chips and it glowing as if a computer was turned on inside of it.

Saix dodged Karmillixia's attack pushed the weapon forward causing to her fly in the air, she quickly recovered as her wings were summoned, she had 2 top wings. One was black and another was white while the other two wings that were below the top wings were covered in computer windows and nano chips. Her halo suddenly got bigger and she threw it at Xion who was launched out of the way by Roxas.

Karmillixia flapped her wings causing several tornados to come towards Xigbar who dodged it quickly.

"3A 33 43 37 45 32 58 45 57….572948abgs9482.'' Karmillixia eyes soon shuted down which caused her wings to vanish in thin air. Xaldin caught her and her organization cloak returned to normal, they took her to the infirmary and Xion was the only one who watched Karmillixia who was hooked up to a computer to charge her.

Xion was kneeling down while holding onto Karmillixia's hand while praying to herself hoping that a sudden miracle happens and Karmillixia suddenly pops and says "Hey I'm all better!''

But it didn't happen instead Karmillixia's eyes just opened slowly and her head turned to Xion looking at her with her dead eyes.

"Thanks for…..coming Xion.''

"How do you feel?''

"Like I'm dying…. In which I am Haha.''

"No your no dying! Your just injured is all. Xemnas told us what you were, how your almost the same as a computer. Well the machine is charging you up right now so you should be better in no time! Right?''

"The machine will only last for 2 hours Xion, how many hours passed?''

"1 hour…''

"Ok then, my body need to be charging for at least 3 weeks. I don't have very long to live. But you know who you remind me of?''

"W-who?'' Xion started crying softly.

"My twin sister, she loved sea shells just like you. She died a long time ago… I wish I can join her but because of my condition of joining the Organization…. I'm afraid I cannot meet with my mom, dad… or Kokoro….. Thank you so much for staying here for my final words.'' Xion gasped as the monitor showed Karmillixia's health dropping. She held onto Karmillixia's hand tighter and cried even harder.

"Don't leave me! Please don't Karmillixia. Save your breathe you already know your not going to die here!''  
BEEP

BEEP  
BEEP

Xion gasped as the monitor showed nothing but a blank line…. Xion screamed in pain and horror as she watched one of her friends die in front of her.

Karmillixia's body started to turn into nothing but computer chips which soon shattered and turned into ash.  
Xion watched as the ash turned into crystals and how they were singing a little tune.

"_I keep on fighting against god in such a dirty cruel place, my left arm has been blown off and my wings have been teared off. I keep on fighting against god in such a dirty cruel place. My right arm is full of scars and I've devoted everything.''_

The song repeated the same tune until the crystals went up to Heaven.

Xion just sat there pretending to still hold onto Karmillixia's now gone body.

* * *

"A-Are you ok? I heard screaming in here and I thought you was getting attacked.'' Xion said with a shaky breath. Karmillixia just simply shook her head giving Xion a sign that she was ok.

"That's good, um…. Do you want to hang out to get to know each other better? I mean if you don't want to that's fine.''

Karmillixia just stared at her with blank eyes, she nodded which caused a big smile to spread on Xion's face.

"Great! Um… I'll see you later on I guess.''

"The door is open!'' She tilted her head a bit to see who it was, it wasn't Saix but it was none other than Xion with an innocent little smile on her face. Karmillixia soon smiled and sat up and said

"So what's up Xion?''

"Oh nothing much but Saix assigned a mission for both of us and I just wanted to inform you about that.''

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me.'' Karmillixia just simply laid back down onto her own bed with both of her hands behind her head.

"How are ya feeling today, Xion?'' It took Xion a while to respond since she was still staring into Karmillixia's bright blue eyes that were sparkling from the sun's light. Xion snapped out of her trance when Karmillixia repeatedly called Xion's name and kept waving her hand in her face as well.

Xion's memories started to turn nothing but white and she only cried harder.

The end…

I hoped you guys enjoyed the story.

R.I.P Karmillixia


End file.
